


No-Judge Hamilton Oneshots!  (REQUESTS OPEN!)

by loveyhoney12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All Ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamliza, M/M, Multi, No Judging :), One Shot, anything, circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhoney12/pseuds/loveyhoney12
Summary: Hello, I'm loveyhoney12, and I made this so you can request ANYTHING. Any ship, any situation. Don't be shy because I'm a very open person. This is the place to request things you might feel embarrassed to ask for!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, All ships - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Start requesting, and I can put your name on a waiting list! I accept ANY ships! (Yes, ANY AT ALL. This includes the regulars like Lams, Jamilton, etc...but also Angeliza, Angilip (angie hamilton x philip), etc!)

I made this so anyone can request anything they want without feeling judged. <3 Idk if I'm the only one who feel weird when requesting for things so this is a safe place to request the weirdest ships you want!

WAITING LIST-

Lams - Smut (watersports)

KingBurr (Business AU/Smut)

Thomas x Fem!Alexander x Eliza (Cheating AU/Smut)

Jally (Smut?)


	2. Eliza x Alex (CIRCUS AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is a teacher and meets trapeze performer Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rushed <3 !

Walking around the classroom, Eliza is checking on her students while they take a test. She walks by two girls whispering and giggling to each other. She comes to behind them silently and listens in. “Y’know the circus that’s coming into town?” One girl whispered. The other nodded. “Of course-!” She hissed. “There’s one performer there that’s apparently really attractive. The trapeze guy. I got us two tickets to-...” She winked at her friend. “-...Take some pictures. Y’know?” They both burst into fits of giggles. Eliza cleared her throat loudly. “Get back to work, ladies. Eyes on your own paper.”

She walked to her desk and pulled out her laptop, googling the circus. Eliza went and bought a ticket, sighing. The poor guy they were talking about didn't deserve his picture to be taken without any consent. She would just stop the students before they could do any harm.

-

The circus was noisy and lots of children were running around. Eliza found her way to the circus tent, looking around for her two students. She was unable to find them and just sighed. What a waste of time. She was trying to do something kind, but it was just a waste...like always. She decided to just sit and watch the show. Eliza sat in a seat near the front and set her purse down. A drumroll started, it went dark, and the show started.

-

When they announced the trapeze, Eliza’s attention sharped on the platform. An attractive man, about a year older than her, stood there, waving at the cheering crowd. Eliza saw him look around the crowd, winking at a few people in the audience, and then they locked eyes. “Alexander Hamilton!” A speaker announced. Eliza felt her face flush slightly as the man grabbed onto the bar and jumped from the platform, swinging and flipping before grabbing onto a second trapeze. She was somehow entranced by the performance, and she suddenly understood why her young students wanted a picture. 

-

After the show, Eliza lagged behind, and sat in her seat, still blushing lightly. Then she looked up and saw Alexander himself walking across the middle to reach her. He had a small but confident smirk on his face. Eliza sat up straight as he approached her. He jumped over the wall separating the audience from the show and offered Eliza his hand. Eliza took it gently, and he helped her stand. “May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” He asked with a wink. “E - Elizabeth Schuyler. And I know your name. Alexander right?” Eliza stumbled. Alexander smiled and nodded. “Call me Alex.” Then Eliza said, “You can call me Eliza.” 

Alex reached into Eliza’s purse, pulling out a pen. He spun it in between his fingers before taking Eliza’s arm and scribbling a number. “Call me.”

Eliza gave a small smile and nodded, and then Alex waved and walked away to join the other performers.

-

The two started going on dates together, and then Alex asked Eliza, “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

It had been a question that Eliza had been wanting to hear from him for a long time now. She happily and enthusiastically replied with, “Yes!” They started dating, and she didn’t think anything of it when he asked if he could post a picture of them on social media. She nodded and gave him permission. 

* * *

When she went into work the next day, Eliza got many odd looks. She shrugged it off, and ignored it. One of the girls who had been whispering that one day came up to her nervously. Eliza raised an eyebrow in confusion as she approached. “What is it Susan?” She asked. “Is it true that you’re dating that circus performer?” Susan asked with wide eyes. Eliza just gave a small smile and nodded. “I -uh...yes!” She confirmed. Susan gasped and ran to her desk to start gossiping with her friend. 

Eliza got an email from the principal of the school two days later.

_ ‘Dear Miss Elizabeth Schuyler, I am very sorry to inform you of this, but we seem to have a disruption with the students in your classroom. Rumors have been starting around the school, and they have gotten back to the school staff. We would like you to address these problems with your students, Miss Schuyler. You apparently told Susan Reynolds that you are dating a circus performer, Alexander Hamilton. We know that this is your personal life, but please don’t share such things with the children. It is inappropriate information to share with the students. So though it’s an odd request, you must choose between your personal life or your work life. We don’t want to let you go, but we will if it interferes with the education of our students. _

_ George Washington, The Principal of Manuel High’ _

Eliza read through the email multiple times and let out a frustrated sigh. She quickly typed up an angry email to the principal.

_ ‘Mr. Washington,  _

_ I mean absolutely no disrespect, Mr. Washington, but I believe that I am allowed to share a relationship if I want to. There’s no harm in it. If the staff doesn’t like my relationship, then I can’t work for you anymore. I won’t work in an environment where my boyfriend will be slandered. Thank you for the opportunity for work, but my letter of resignation will be on your desk in 2 weeks notice. _

_ Miss Elizabeth Schuyler’ _

* * *

When she hung out with her sisters the next day at a cafe, they were calling her insane. “He can’t provide for you, Eliza! He’s a circus performer!” Angelica exclaimed, stirring her coffee. “Yeah, are you sure quitting your job to stay with him is a good idea!?” Peggy screeched. Eliza’s face turned red with anger. “Well if you won’t support me in my decisions, I don’t want to talk to you until you do!” She yelled and slammed her hands on the table. She stood up and stormed off.

* * *

Eliza stared at the bills in her hands. She moved into a smaller apartment, but she couldn’t make ends meet. Maybe Angelica and Peggy were right? They still weren’t talking to her. Eliza sighed and texted Alex for help. In return, he offered her a job for the circus. It sounded exciting, and it would give her money to put food on the table. Another plus would be that Eliza would be able to see Alex every day! Eliza quickly messaged back, accepting the job. It would be as a clown. Oh well, not everything could be perfect.

* * *

The next day, her entire face was getting painted white and the makeup artist was putting dramatic, colorful shapes around Eliza’s eyes. Her lips were painted a bright red. After her face was painted, she was given a large, colorful dress. She just sighed and pulled it on. It looked ridiculous, but whatever would pay the bills. Eliza was given a script of jokes, and she was taught how to juggle. She was squirted in the face with water multiple times, and tripped over the large dress even more. 

Throughout the rehearsals for shows, the enjoyment was slowly wearing away, and it got tiring and boring for Eliza. She got $3,000 a week though, so it was worth it. It was much more than she expected to make when she took the job.

Alex and Eliza’s relationship was growing in Eliza’s eyes, but she noticed something off. After a while, Alex started growing a little more distant, and they didn’t go out as often. It was slightly discouraging but Eliza tried to ignore it. 

* * *

After a night performance, Eliza walked out of her dressing room and went to walk through the dark night to wait by the car when something caught her eye. It was a kissing couple, and she thought nothing of it at first. But as she got closer, she realized she recognized both of them. The woman was Susan Reynolds’ mother, Maria Reynolds. She was married, and Eliza had met her (very rude) husband. And...the man was Alexander. Eliza froze in place and just watched them as tears filled her eyes.

“Alex-...” She gasped. Alex turned around quickly and his eyes widened. “Betsy, love…” He started. Eliza put her hand up to stop him. “No, don’t. Don’t call me that. I gave up everything. I quit my job. I cut off my sisters. So we could be together. And then I catch you making out with a married woman?” She asked angrily. Alex stood there stunned, and Maria’s eyes widened in alarm. “I- Miss Schuyler!? I...I...I apologize.” Eliza turned to glare at the woman. “And you! You are unloyal to your husband. And it’s your daughters fault I quit my job! I -...I’m going to apologize to Angelica and Eliza. Hamilton, tell the ringmaster I quit. I’ll also go begging Washington for forgiveness. Don’t talk to me again.”


End file.
